1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer system and a monitor, and more particularly, to a computer system and a monitor with peripheral interfaces.
2. Background
In a conventional computer system, peripheral interfaces, such as a mouse interface, a keyboard interface, and universal serial bus (USB) interfaces, are usually configured in a main frame of the computer system. The main frame is usually placed in a relatively secured area and peripheral devices are placed at a working area away from the main frame. When one needs to couple the peripheral devices to the main frame, one must spend considerable efforts to locate matching interfaces of the peripheral devices. Furthermore, USB peripheral devices are plug-and-play port and allow hot plugging, attachment of the USB peripheral devices to the main frame is frequent, and repeated efforts to locate and attach the USB peripheral devices to the USB interfaces are cumbersome.
There are some wireless peripheral devices, such as an infrared mouse, an infrared keyboard. The infrared mouse and the infrared keyboard transmit wireless signals to the main frame by infrared rays, while infrared signals are a point-to-point transmission. To achieve a reliable transmission, there should be no physical barriers between an infrared device and an infrared interface. The above-mentioned situation brings some trouble for the user.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a computer system that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.